<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled 0.1 by neverlxnd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522104">untitled 0.1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd'>neverlxnd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, OT7 NCT Dream, Slow Burn, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Teacher Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Teacher Qian Kun, Witchcraft, Witches, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>with seven witches living together, it's not easy to determine who is the one playing the prank, thankfully mark has a brain.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>mark begins having dreams about kissing his best friend, donghyuck. in a panic to figure out what it means, he goes to his hyungs for advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled 0.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's .... been awhile</p>
<p>hi ! &lt;3 i've always wanted to write a witch fic so here it is, um, hopefully i've done it justice, if not, lemme know!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark would like to say the worst way to wake up from a horrible sleep is two of your loudest roommates yelling at the top of their lungs whilst the distinct sound of dishes clanging sings in the distance. But unfortunately, this morning – is not. He’s not bothered by the ringing in his ears from Chenle, their youngest roommate, (quite literally) screeching at Renjun in what Mark recognizes as Mandarin. He’s not bothered by Jaemin threatening to throw a spatula at Donghyuck from across the kitchen island, or Jeno reading his newest book splurge out loud, rather than reading in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Mark is in distress because of the dream he had last night. Being a witch, he’s familiar with zombies, the paranormal, vampires – you name it, so this isn’t your normal, run of the mill nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Mark-hyung, just try it. If you don’t like it, we can stop and never speak about it again.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, so maybe it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark closes his eyes shut as he sits down on one of the stools, rubbing his temples, as if it would get rid of the flashing images of Donghyuck’s hands gently caressing Mark’s wrists, the feeling of his breathe fanning across his cheek, and that wicked smile he always found intimidating. It doesn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you would just let me cook breakfast <em>once</em>, you would see I’m actually suitable husband material,” Mark hears Donghyuck say. He opens his eyes in time to see Jaemin make a disgusted face.</p>
<p>“That would mean you’d have to find someone who can tolerate your ass,” Jaemin snickers, setting the spatula down on the counter. The blonde-haired boy leans against the island, crossing his arms with a smirk. “And we all know how hard of a task that is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Donghyuck can even think about leaping over the kitchen island and grabbing Jaemin by the neck, Mark sighs and turns around to Jeno who’s mumbling with his nose near stuffed inside his book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeno, can you <em>please</em> read in your head,” Mark pouts.</p>
<p>As if it were a siren, Chenle and Renjun stop bickering at the sound of Mark’s voice and turn towards him. Donghyuck snickers and hops up onto the counter, Mark tries not to stare at his fingers tapping against the vintage marble-top.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Mark-hyung! Good morning,” Chenle says, sitting down next to him. “And Jeno, hyung is right. You’re gonna make the furniture float again if you keep reading out loud.”</p>
<p>Jeno gives an exasperated sigh, followed by the dull sound of his spell book being closed and set down onto the table. “For the last time, that was a book on levitation, of <em>course</em> things would float.” Jeno stands up and walks over to the fridge, ignoring Renjun mimicking his words with actions, “anyways, how was I supposed to know my specialty is levitation.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes and hops down onto the dark oak wood floors. “Um <em>you</em>, when the minister of craft <em>told you</em>. Amateurs,” he sighs dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark ignores the shiver tingling down his spine when he watches Donghyuck press an apologetic kiss to Jeno’s cheek, the ladder shoving him off and wiping at the wet spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just mad because he hasn’t told you what <em>your</em> specialty is,” Renjun snorts, sticking his tongue out at Donghyuck.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>damn</em> <em>right</em> I am. It’s been five years since I’ve discovered I’m the greatest witch this realm will ever see.” Donghyuck walks over to the chair that Jeno had been previously sitting and picks up the book. “How come Jeno gets the cool talent,” he pouts. “What if I get something lame like Mark-hyung.”</p>
<p>Somehow without Mark noticing, Jaemin had begun making breakfast, the boy currently chopping up peppers. “If you wanna know so badly, why not actually do your homework and try all the areas of witchcraft?” Jaemin asks, motioning to Jeno to take over slicing. “And for your information, Mark’s powers are actually quite amazing.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck flicks through the book, uninterested. “Right,” he drawls out. “Being able to manipulate the elements is a real <em>gift</em>.”</p>
<p>Mark’s too bothered about his dream that he doesn’t even have the energy to defend himself. Luckily for him, Jisung loves to do that for him. Said boy walks into the kitchen, mumbling to himself (or the spirits, Mark can never really tell sometimes). “It really is,” Jisung says to Donghyuck. “I’d like to see you try create a mini earthquake in a matter of seconds.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, was I talking to you, <em>ancient witch</em>?” Donghyuck narrows his eyes at the younger before returning to the book. “Listen, all I want is to be able to call myself a Black Witch and actually have the chops that I say I do. I’m tired of being undermined and – Chenle, stop using that stupid sincerity spell!”</p>
<p>Chenle giggles, not so subtly high-fiving Jisung under the counter-top. “And stop calling Jisung an ancient witch, just because his powers include original core witch practices, doesn’t mean it’s old or useless,” Jaemin scolds, purposely ignoring Jisung’s cheeky smile towards Donghyuck.</p>
<p>Jeno hums, setting the knife down and narrowing his eyes at Mark in thought. “You’re being awfully quiet today, Mark.” Jaemin cocks his head to the side, tending to his plants near the window-sill and nodding his head, “now that you mention it, Jeno, he has been. Are you okay, Mark? Did you get enough rest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To answer Jaemin’s question, no. He didn’t. The Donghyuck dream wasn’t just a one and done. It seems every hour he had been waking up from the same dream, hands clammy and thoughts clouded. But he’s not about to tell Jaemin that. For all he knows, he could make a god-awful potion out of his plants and force feed it to him again. As for the dreams, Mark figures it’s probably because of the movie marathons he’s been having with Donghyuck lately, movies that didn’t exactly shy away from having your bare minimum romance moments every now and then. Ultimately, Mark decides to brush it off and stop being a weirdo so that he won’t have to answer questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s times like this that Mark’s glad he begged Chenle to put a block on his mind to stop other witches from reading his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just slept longer than usual, I’m still waking up I think.” And Mark hopes that’s the end of it.</p>
<p>When no one responds, it seems as though it is over and done with. As soon as Jeno tries to grab his book back from Donghyuck after finishing helping Jaemin with breakfast, all hell begins to break loose again.</p>
<p>“Just let me try one!” Donghyuck pouts, pleading eyes, “<em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>Jeno squints at Donghyuck for a moment before giving into his irresistible round eyes and releases the grip he has on the spell book. “Fine, but if shit hits the fan it is <em>not</em> my fault.”</p>
<p>“What could possibly go wrong?” Donghyuck smiles wickedly. When Jeno steps back, Donghyuck begins to flip through the book, eager eyes skimming each page until he stops on one with a puzzled expression. “I thought you said this <em>wasn’t</em> a levitation book, Jen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark raises an eyebrow at Jeno, looking back at Donghyuck who chuckles and sends a smile towards Mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno scoffs, “it isn’t. But I didn’t say there <em>wasn’t</em> any levitation spells in the book.” All six boys stare at Jeno with a dead expression, one that Mark can easily decipher as, <em>really</em>? “For the love of god, hurry up and pick one before I change my mind,” Jeno sighs, sitting on the stool next to Mark.</p>
<p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “fine. Oh – here’s one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all watch as Donghyuck stands up with the book and takes it over to the living room. With a wave of his hand, the coffee table is pushed to the side and he sets the book down first, then takes a seat on the carpet himself. In all of Mark’s years of knowing these six boys, he’s never heard them so quiet and intent on something other than their studies and sleeping. They all watch, rivetingly as Donghyuck closes his eyes and breathes deeply, in and out, his hands rested on his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he going to do something, or – “</p>
<p>“Renjun, be quiet! You can disturb the balance.”</p>
<p>“Clearly there’s no balance since he can’t even lift himself when Jaemin has his cleaning Sundays,” Renjun murmurs, basking in Jeno quietly giggling. Suddenly, Renjun raises his hand unwillingly and pinches himself on the neck, resulting in Donghyuck giggling. Before Renjun can retaliate, Mark gives him a warning look, to which Renjun rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m still learning concilium, hag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the quiet returns, Donghyuck continues to listen to the silence, his chest rising and falling gently. When Mark counts the fourth breathe, Donghyuck begins to part his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Skies and birds, above my head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Worth it most, worth it least.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The gravity within me is now released,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me fly, into the sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mark watches in awe as he sees the tiniest sliver of space between Donghyuck’s shin and the carpet. It’s not tremendously noticeable, but it’s more than Mark’s ever seen Donghyuck lift of himself before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>When I shall be relaxed and calm,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Put this gravity into the palm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never falling, never fearing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Over the pier, in which I fly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take this body, into the sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Donghyuck finishes the last sentence, everything and everyone is still. The air in the room has gone stiff, but not necessarily cold. The silence should be deafening, but still, the living room feels as though it’s been frozen in time. Not a single muscle moved, not even Donghyuck’s. Mark keeps his eyes on that taunting gap he sees between Donghyuck’s leg and the floor, inwardly scolding it to widen. When nothing happens, Donghyuck opens his eyes with a sigh, and Mark can hear the faintest <em>plop</em> from Donghyuck’s bum softly hitting the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that was a waste of time,” Donghyuck jokes, standing up. He walks over to Jeno and tosses the book in his hands. “Levitation isn’t really my thing, anyway.” Mark can tell by the way Donghyuck’s eyes linger on the spot where he sat, seconds ago, that he so badly wishes that it was his thing. They all can tell.</p>
<p>Knowing Donghyuck though, all of the boys quickly move on and begin to listen to Jisung talk about the latest ritual he’s been learning. Donghyuck’s eyes falter to the floor where his shoes are, kicking at nothing in particular. And really, Mark just wants his best friend to be his usual loud, boisterous self again. So, when Donghyuck mumbles, “I’ll be right back.” Mark follows him to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Donghyuck does when he gets to his room is sigh, then he removes his socks. Something that Mark knows is a sign of distress in Donghyuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I feel like I’m being suffocated when I wear socks and I’m agitated.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>That’s weird</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Donghyuck walks over to his closet, Mark decides now is a good of time as any to start talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, Donghyuck – “</p>
<p>“Shit!” Donghyuck turns around, a hand on his chest while he leans against his closet doors. “Don’t you make<em> any</em> sounds when you move? Actually, I guess you don’t since you can probably lift yourself or something.”</p>
<p>“But that’s – “</p>
<p>“At least you <em>can</em> lift yourself,” Donghyuck teases, poking fun at himself.</p>
<p>“Well, see Donghyuck that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Mark moves to sit on Donghyuck’s bed, immediately crossing his legs and grabbing the tiny throw pillow nearby. “I saw you move.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck cocks his head, turning away from his closet to look at Mark with a troubled expression. “Everyone can?”</p>
<p>And really, Mark wants to choke his best friend sometimes. He rolls his eyes, “not <em>that</em>. I mean when you tried the levitation spell. It wasn’t a big gap, but it was… something.”</p>
<p>This time, it’s Donghyuck’s turn to roll his eyes. “Mark, I couldn’t care less about whether or not I can levitate myself. I’m a witch, I can do other things,” Donghyuck sits down next to Mark and he can’t help but feel a slight buzzing in his chest when the younger places his hand on Mark’s thigh. “Anyways, Yuta-hyung scored a download of that new movie. You know the one with all those clowns?”</p>
<p>That poor movie description is enough to distract Mark’s mind from keeping his dream from resurfacing. He clears his throat and leans back on his hands, “you mean Crowns for Clowns? It’s really not that hard of a title to say, Hyuck.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but what fun would it be to actually be right for once, instead of frustrating you into correcting me?” Donghyuck snickers, slapping Mark on the thigh once before flopping back onto his bed.</p>
<p>“You pretend to be dumb just to stress me out,” Mark sighs, joining Donghyuck in laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Donghyuck hums. “It’s why we’re such good friends.”</p>
<p>Mark sighs. “Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark can’t remember a time when he hadn’t thought of Donghyuck as anything other than a friend. It’s probably why he feels so disgruntled when he wakes up the next morning from the same dream, except this time there had been more added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Mark-hyung, just try it. If you don’t like it, we can stop and never speak about it again.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>What if it </em>is<em> something I like?” Mark asked, biting on his lip and playing with Donghyuck’s fingers.</em></p>
<p>
  
  <em>Donghyuck shrugged and sent the softest smile Mark had ever seen. “Then we’ll figure it out. Together?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Mark nodded, absentmindedly leaning in towards Donghyuck. “Together.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mark woke up with the feeling of Donghyuck’s breathe on his lips once again, the electricity running through his hands where the younger had been holding. Mark should be concerned with the fact that he’s going to miss their lesson, but he’s more concerned with how he’s been dreaming about holding hands with his best friend and kissing him in a totally <em>non-platonic</em> way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mark-hyung, Jisung is starting! You’re gonna have to walk if you don’t hurry up!” Mark hears Chenle yell from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As fast as he can, Mark gets dressed and brushes his teeth. When he joins the others in the kitchen, they’re all sitting at the table. Donghyuck is the first one Mark makes eye contact with and it immediately sends Mark looking another direction. Jeno snickers at his hair and Mark pretends he doesn’t see the falter and confusion in Donghyuck’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung,” Jeno mumbles. Mark looks up at Jeno, he raises his eyebrows in question as he watches the younger lift his hand in the air, holding it until he feels a heavy weight over his head. He rolls his eyes at Jeno when he realizes it’s a beanie. “Your hair is horrid, and we don’t have three hours to wait for you to style it.”</p>
<p>Mark huffs, sitting down next to Jaemin and dropping his backpack on his lap. “I don’t take <em>three hours</em>.”</p>
<p>Renjun snorts, “yeah, it’s more like two hours and Donghyuck’s help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t laugh when the rest chuckle, not even when he can feel Donghyuck’s questioning stare on him. Thankfully, Jisung takes the attention off of him and begins to move Jaemin’s jars around, coordinately arranging the candles and making sure he has his backpack. When Jisung turns curtly towards Chenle, he holds his hand open for him take, doing the same on the other side with Jeno. Mark follows suit and holds Jaemin and Renjun’s hands, and when he catches a glimpse of Donghyuck intertwining his hands with Renjun and Chenle’s, he scares himself when he wishes that he had sat where Renjun is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so I’ve only ever done this once before, so I need everyone to listen and follow <em>exactly</em> what I’m doing,” Jisung says, looking around at the circle with raised eyebrows. When they all nod in agreement, Jisung continues, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. “I need you all to picture the room we’re going, which in this case, is Hall B at school. Once you picture it, imagine your body slipping away and disappearing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark pictures sitting in his seat, listening to Donghyuck rant about whatever game he had been playing the night before. He pictures the brown, rich wood desks and the white tiles beneath his feet that never seem to be dirty. He imagines his body, light and weightless, like his body is non-existent. He can feel Jaemin and Renjun’s hands slipping away, but he’s not sure if it’s from how clammy he knows circle rituals can get or if it’s actually working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark almost wants to open his eyes and see if anyone else has left, or if they’re still there in their kitchen. But he assumes from Jisung’s said past experience that if he does, he’ll end up with some kind of side effect. Before Mark can even dismiss the thought, he hears something rattle, followed by Jisung’s voice. “Chenle – stop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mark opens his eyes, he’s sitting in class with everyone. He looks around the room and begins his head count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>One, two, three, four, five, Jisung’s body but no head</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark looks back at Jisung with horrified eyes, standing up to get a closer look at the headless body. “Jisung?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m alive, sadly,” Jisung’s voice resonates, causing Donghyuck to chuckle behind his hand. Mark gives him a pointed look. “Look, Chenle was playing around before we jumped and flicked my head. I don’t know how, but that must have set off the balance, so my head’s still at home.”</p>
<p>“For god’s sake,” Mark sighs, rubbing his temples. Donghyuck appears by his side, leaning his chin on Mark’s shoulder, “why is Jisung headless?” Mark jumps at the contact and steps to the side, flustered at the proximity. “Um, well. Jisung said Chenle was fucking around before the jump and long story short, his head is still at home.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s face casts confusion and hurt, but it’s quickly replaced by a snort. “That can’t be the first time. Jisung never pays attention anyway.” Mark holds back his laughter when Jisung’s hand blindly swats at the air, hoping to slap Donghyuck, but with no surprise fails.</p>
<p>“Good morning class!” Kun walks in, his textbooks floating in the air, following behind him. “If you read the email I sent out last night, you would know that today’s lesson we’re going to be working on transmutation today. Now – why is there a headless body in my classroom?”</p>
<p>Mark sighs, for what feels like the hundredth time today. “It’s actually – “</p>
<p>“You’re gonna laugh, Professor Qian,” Donghyuck interrupts. When Kun continues to watch them with no emotion, Donghyuck’s chuckle dies and he sits down in his seat.</p>
<p>“We tried our hand at transmutation this morning, but something…” Mark looks back at Jisung’s body, “went wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shake of his head, Kun walks over to Jisung. Kun continues to examine Jisung’s body, humming, before nodding to himself and grabbing a hold of where Jisung’s head would be. For a moment, the class is silent, all watching Kun close his eyes. In an instant, Jisung’s head returns and Kun heads back to the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all, I’d like to thank Mark and his friends for attempting transmutation, so we can have an example of what <em>not</em> to do when executing the wonder.” Mark sits down with a flustered blush on his cheeks. “I’m assuming Jisung had some outside forces that interfered with the energy before he jumped and therefore, his head was left behind. Is that correct?” Kun looks to Jisung.</p>
<p>The younger has the slightest pout, nodding.</p>
<p>Kun smiles. “When you begin to use transmutation, it’s important to keep all of your energy and focus on yourself and where you want to go. If something from the outside world touches you, even the slightest, it could result in something going wrong. Especially when you execute it in a group with other witches, where an abundance of energy compiles.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck leans over his desk, lips just barely grazing Mark’s ear. “Next time let’s poke Renjun’s mouth, maybe we can finally get him to shut up.”</p>
<p>Mark pushes Donghyuck off with a gentle shrug. “I’m not sure that’s how it works, Hyuck.” Donghyuck shrugs, turning his attention back up front.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to keep from practicing, but next time be careful. Not only can a body part go missing if you don’t execute it properly, but the possibility of getting stuck in between dimensions still stands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark tilts his head in thought as he sneaks a glance at Donghyuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When lunch rolls around, instead of his usual stroll to the staircase where he would meet with the rest of his friends, Mark makes his stride towards the lab room. Specifically, the herbal lab. Upon ripping open the door to the lab, Mark’s thoughts are swarming and running at such a fast pace, he has no control over his mouth blurting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been having dreams about kissing Donghyuck and I’m losing my mind because I know for a fact I don’t like him that way.”</p>
<p>“Uhhhh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark looks away from Doyoung to look at his friends, sitting at the desks up front, his feet keeping him frozen and from running out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with kissing Donghyuck?”</p>
<p>Mark looks horrified at Ten and opens his mouth to respond, but Hendery beats him to it. “Weren’t you listening? He said he doesn’t feel that way about Donghyuck.”</p>
<p>Ten shrugs, “it was hard to decipher the words from how fast he was talking.”</p>
<p>Doyoung sighs and massages his temples. “Mark, please tell me you’re not coming to me to help you figure your obvious feelings out.”</p>
<p>Mark grimaces, “what <em>feelings</em>. I just told you I don’t have any. Hyuck is my best friend.”</p>
<p>Yuta hops down from the window-sill where he was sitting, hands on his hips. “I’m sure Doyoung would <em>love</em> to talk you through your confusion, <em>but</em> he’s busy trying to teach a herbal lesson.”</p>
<p>“You’re not even a kitchen witch, why are you <em>here</em>,” Ten scolds.“You’re not either!” Yuta points a finger.</p>
<p>“I’m here to assist,” Ten smooths the non-existent dust on the desk and folds his hands together. Hendery rolls his eyes, grabbing a jar of stems and adding it to his bowl. “Doyoung, here can’t handle Hendery, nor Yuta’s side comments.”</p>
<p>Mark grimaces, but nonetheless goes to turn around and out the door. “Okay fine, I’ll go see Taeyong.”</p>
<p>Doyoung gasps, sends a glare to Yuta, and drops his jar of herbs to spring at Mark, grabbing him (a little too aggressive, if Mark says so) by the shoulders and sitting him down next to Hendery. “I can do both.” Mark rolls his eyes at the blatant inward competition he has with Taeyong. It’s an ongoing war, really. “Why is it such a problem anyway? If you don’t like Donghyuck that way, then it should be fine.”</p>
<p>“This is true,” Yuta hums, tapping his chin. “I used to have dreams like that about Jaehyun, and I would rather get stuck in purgatory than date him.”</p>
<p>“That’s… extreme,” Hendery grimaces. “Did they stop?”</p>
<p>Mark looks at Yuta with expectancy while Doyoung shows Hendery the next ingredient, the younger following exactly. “Yeah, after I realized it was Jaehyun who was planting those dreams as payback for hiding his tarot cards. He’s lucky I didn’t have a handle on my Pyrokinesis then.”</p>
<p>Doyoung snorts, “you still don’t.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t challenge him, he’ll probably set the whole school on fire just to prove a point,” Ten rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Yuta nods, “and <em>that</em> is why you’re my favourite.” Mark looks to the ceiling in thought, tilting his head, “I thought you said Taeyong is your favourite.” Yuta moves back to the window-sill to sit down. The older lifts his hand to his face, examining it before lighting the tip of his finger with the smallest of flame. “That was last week, this is a new week. Anyways, how do you know Donghyuck isn’t the one planting those dreams?”</p>
<p>Hendery stops mixing his bowl in an attempt to join in the conversation, but Doyoung gives him a pointed look before he goes back to mixing, mumbling a quick, “sorry.” Instead, Ten scoffs, “is Donghyuck even that powerful in concilium?”</p>
<p>Yuta shrugs, “just a suggestion. If Mark says he doesn’t feel that way about Donghyuck, then it would be magic, no?”</p>
<p>Hendery drops his grinder in the bowl, ignoring Doyoung’s frustrated groan. “Last time I checked, Donghyuck is at the top of our class in Concilium.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark ponders this. Donghyuck does seem to always be doing things around the house using his concilium. Granted, it’s always to mess with Renjun or Jeno, but still. Okay, so Donghyuck planting these dreams isn’t completely out of the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when Mark cancels another movie night with Donghyuck, he’s sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. He told Donghyuck he wanted to practice his transmutation, but for the past half hour he’s just been sitting on his floor and wondering why Donghyuck would put dreams of Mark kissing him inside his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally, he thought it was exactly as Yuta’s situation with Jaehyun, but Mark hasn’t done anything like take Donghyuck’s non-existent tarot cards, or mess with his things, so there really isn’t any reason for Donghyuck to be pranking him. Then again, when has Donghyuck ever needed a reason to prank someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Mark got to thinking, really thinking. His relationship with Donghyuck has always been close. They grew up together, so it’s really not a surprise to anyone when Donghyuck wipes his thumb at the corner of Mark’s mouth when they eat out together and there’s sauce left from a bite. Mark begins to think about how many times Donghyuck’s sat in his lap without rejecting it, or a cuddle session denied when Donghyuck is so bored, he even abandons his video games. It’s late, and ridiculous, but it’s when he’s just about to actually leave this for another time and actually practice transmutation, that he realizes that maybe Donghyuck planted those dreams because the younger has feelings for him. Mark has never, <em>ever</em> thought about the aspect of Donghyuck catching feelings for him, especially when the younger has demonstrated such disgust whenever people in the past have joked about them dating. It’s not impossible, Donghyuck has the abilities to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His train of thought comes to a halt when he hears his door open, followed by Donghyuck walking in and shutting the door behind him. Mark wants to be confused and oblivious as to why Donghyuck’s standing in the middle of his room wearing an oversized hoodie and shorts, a cloudy look in his eyes, but he knows. He knows exactly why Donghyuck is sitting down next to him, silent and awaiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Mark mumbles out. Donghyuck takes a breath beside him before turning his body and sitting so he can look at Mark, meanwhile the older remains seated forward and staring at his wall. “Is there a reason you’re interrupting my homework? What if I was in the middle of a jump and my arms fell off, or something.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes, dropping his gaze to his hands where he timidly plays with them in his lap. “I know you’re not practicing.” Really, Mark just wants his best friend to not know him so well that he knows exactly what he feels during weird times like this. Donghyuck lifts his gaze and Mark suddenly feels insecure with the younger’s eyes on the side of his face. “Why are you avoiding me?”</p>
<p>“I’m – “</p>
<p>“Please don’t lie to me.”</p>
<p>“Donghyuck,” Mark sighs, finally turning to look at the younger. However, he wishes he hadn’t, for his heart gets stuck in his throat when he catches sight of Donghyuck. Up close and so so <em>so</em> many beauty marks scattered on his face. He quickly averts his gaze and his fingers catch the fraying threads from his carpet. “It’s complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark can tell that Donghyuck hesitates to do so, before he places his hand on Mark’s shoulder. That spot immediately tingling and Mark’s not sure what’s gotten into him, but he supposes it has a little something to do with witchcraft. Mark chances a look at Donghyuck again, this time holding his gaze when Donghyuck smiles softly and waits for Mark to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I tell you, nothing can happen.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck chuckles softly in the quiet ambience, “what could possibly happen?”</p>
<p><em>A lot more than you think</em>, Mark wants to say. Instead, he opts to turn his body so he’s fully facing Donghyuck. It’s when the younger grabs a gentle hold on Mark’s hands that it starts beginning to feel real. Mark recognizes the familiar electrifying warmth that comes from Donghyuck’s fingers playing with his own. “It’s… stupid.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck playfully rolls his eyes and leans in closer, “would you just tell me already? I have video game tournaments to tend to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything that Mark had thought he wanted to say has flown out the window, as soon as Donghyuck had leaned in closer and he could smell the faintest scent of his shampoo. It smells like honey, something Mark has always associated Donghyuck with. It’s warm and golden, a sweet liquid that you can only have so much of before it becomes too much. Donghyuck is watching him with the softest, and gentlest, eyes Mark thinks he’s ever seen. Just like the dream, Donghyuck sends him a warm smile and leans closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you can’t tell me, it’s okay. It doesn’t have to be something you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark vaguely recognizes it as, <em>if you don’t like it, we can stop,</em> and Mark’s mind goes haywire. It’s not until Mark finds himself playing with Donghyuck’s fingers, leaning impossible closer to the younger that he realizes that this is <em>exactly</em> like this dream. In a flash, Mark springs to his feet and steps away from Donghyuck. The younger has confusion written on his face, but Mark can only think about how Yuta was probably right, <em>he</em> was right about Donghyuck planting those dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without another word, Mark looks towards his door and it flings open. Donghyuck rises to his feet against his will and begins to make his way out of the room. Donghyuck stomps his foot, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When Mark stops fighting Donghyuck with his telekinesis, Donghyuck opens his eyes and <em>oh</em>, Mark’s never seen Donghyuck angry. Mark has seen the imaginary fiery red flames in his eyes, Mark has seen the clenched fists, but Mark has never seen hurt weaved in between each of those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mark, what the <em>hell</em>,” Donghyuck marches up to Mark and has the slightest pout. It’s probably the first time Mark has ever seen anyone pout while angry. “Are you out of your mind? Why are you trying to shove me out of your room?”</p>
<p>Mark rolls his eyes, “you should know why.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck raises his eyebrows and pokes Mark’s chest. “Why are <em>you</em> angry? I should be plastering your body to wall right now, pushing a horrible memory into your head. I wanted to talk about why you’ve been avoiding me, not have a fucking duel because you’re confused about whatever’s going on in your head.”</p>
<p>If Mark wasn’t mad before, he is now. He scoffs, “and you would do that, wouldn’t you? Make me think something that I don’t want to? That’s what you’re good at, right?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck throws his hands up in frustration, “okay, I’m lost. What’s your problem?”</p>
<p>“My problem is that you’ve been making me dream about you for <em>days</em> for your own personal gain.”</p>
<p>“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about, Mark. Why would I plant dreams about myself in your head?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, then pauses. “What… kind of dreams?”</p>
<p>Mark gives a frustrated groan, “stop pretending you haven’t been wanting to kiss me. That you don’t want me to hold your hand and hold you when we’re laying down. Lying isn’t your strong suite, but apparently rearranging my dreams to your advantage is. Whether that’s pranking me, or because it’s <em>you</em> who’s confused about whatever’s going on in your head!” Mark shouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck takes a step back, every telling emotion falling from his face and Mark’s doesn’t know if that’s what he wanted to achieve, but he doesn’t exactly feel the greatest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that what you think? That I would manipulate your feelings and dreams, so you would like me? So that you would want to kiss me?” Donghyuck’s voice is laced with hurt and pain, and <em>no no no</em>, this isn’t what Mark wanted. Donghyuck turns to leave, but before he does, he looks Mark in the eyes and says, “instead of blaming me, you could have asked. But since you didn’t, the answer is no.” Donghyuck takes a step, “I didn’t do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of the relief he thought Mark would feel once he addressed the situation, he feels remorse, hurt, guilt and most importantly alone. It’s not like Mark to accuse Donghyuck of something that serious, especially since he should have known that was a soft spot for Donghyuck. When Donghyuck was a kid, he hadn’t known he was a witch, but his parents did. Everyday growing up was rocky for Donghyuck, since the day his parents told him about his abilities, he’s been the prime source of blame for why things never worked out for their family. Whether that be things breaking around the house, money going missing, his parent’s divorce. Mark should have known not to blame Donghyuck for something as stupid as his own feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Late at night, when he’s sitting on the window-sill in the kitchen, he registers that Donghyuck never even denied having feelings for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning when Mark moves to sit down beside Donghyuck at the table, the younger senses it before it happens and moves to the kitchen island where Renjun is helping Jaemin with breakfast. Chenle seems to take notice and sits down next to Mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up with you and Donghyuck?” Chenle asks, grabbing one of the fruits from the bowl in the middle of the table. Mark shrugs, “nothing’s up.” Instead of eating the apple, Chenle focuses his eyes on the fruit and watches it float. “He completely curved you in sitting together, I wouldn’t call that nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark rolls his eyes, ignoring the question until Chenle moves to sit with Jeno on the couch, leaving behind the apple floating beside Mark’s head. Without thinking about it, Mark focuses his energy on the apple and forces all of the moisture out of the fruit, leaving behind a dry and wrinkled apple to fall onto the floor. He ignores Jisung’s stare and picks up the apple before throwing it in the trash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Donghyuck ignoring him makes Mark feel like shit, the reoccurring dreams rub salt in the wound. Mark thought once he addressed it, the dreams would stop. That was on the account of it actually being Donghyuck, but since he’s still been waking up with a sweaty forehead and a pounding heart, he can safely say that it wasn’t Donghyuck. Not that he firmly believed it anyway, he knew it as soon as he spoke it out loud that it wasn’t true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t affect Mark on the surface until he’s sitting in his bed, late at night, where he would usually be watching a movie with Donghyuck. Where Donghyuck would giggle at the ridiculous parts of the movie, Mark would look down at him with a smile that he could feel in his chest. It happens in other parts of his days where he realizes that maybe it wasn’t Donghyuck, or magic why he was dreaming about kissing his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s when he’s eating his food at dinner and Renjun throws a napkin at his face, disgusted. “You have crumbs on your mouth, pig.” It’s when he’s sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Jeno that he thinks his leg space is just a little too cold for him. It happens in slow days that blend into weeks and Mark really can’t focus on his studies, or in his lessons.</p>
<p>“Mark, this is your speciality, I think you can muster wind in a jar.” Jungwoo had taunted him in class, missing the way Mark’s shoulders deflated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a quiet Sunday when it’s Mark’s displeasing turn to help Jaemin tend to his garden he has in their backyard. “You’re the oldest <em>and</em> our guidance, it’s strange that you haven’t helped me at least <em>once</em> with my garden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, it might be the fact that I’m not a kitchen witch,” Mark grumbles, following Jaemin out to the garden anyway. “Seriously, I flunked essential herbs and plants. Even Professor Dong was confused as to why I couldn’t grow anything.”</p>
<p>Jaemin tilts his head in thought, “yes, that is strange. You can make earthquakes and mini tornados, but you can’t grow a plant from <em>dirt</em>.” Jaemin shakes his head and places several jars of oils, herbs and plants in front of them. “Anyways, you know I hate the term kitchen witch. Makes us sound like we’re Martha Stewart, or something.”</p>
<p>“Martha Stewart, but make it witch,” Mark snickers, apologizing when Jaemin glares. “I don’t know why you even need my help, anyway. Didn’t you say Renjun is the most skilled of this stuff?”</p>
<p>Jaemin rolls his eyes, “first of all, yes. Secondly, I already told you, you’re the only one that hasn’t helped, so how do we know if you’re not the most skilled?” Jaemin smiles.</p>
<p>“Because I <em>flunked essential herbs and plants</em>, Jaem.” Jaemin’s smile drops.</p>
<p>“At least help me mix, please, hyung?” Jaemin pouts. With a roll of his eyes, Mark agrees and begins to hand Jaemin stems, leaves and cutting off some parts of his other plants, (albeit he apologizes before snipping the plant, but Jaemin says it’s fine.) “I actually wanted to talk to you, too.”</p>
<p>Mark drops the grinder in the bowl and throws his head back, “I knew you had an ulterior motive.”</p>
<p>Jaemin snickers. “It’s not like I’m asking for an arm and a leg, although,” Jaemin thinks for a moment before shaking his head, writing out a spell for Mark. “I just wanted to ask about Donghyuck.”</p>
<p>Mark tries not to noticeably freeze and continues to stir the mud-like mixture. “What… about Donghyuck?”</p>
<p>“He’s not himself.” Jaemin sets the pen down and crosses his arms. “I asked him if he could help me work on my concilium and he said the weirdest thing,” Jaemin pouts. Mark pushes the bowl in front of Jaemin, “what?” Jaemin takes the bowl and pulls the broken and battered plant by his feet and sets it on the table. “He said he can’t, that he doesn’t want to influence me or my powers to do anything against my will.”</p>
<p>Mark’s heart begins to hammer, and he suddenly can’t feel anything but the sadness he felt when Donghyuck left him in his room after everything that went down. “O-oh. That <em>is</em> weird, any idea why he would say that?”</p>
<p>Jaemin shakes his head, “a little. Do you remember when Donghyuck was accused of starting that food fight in the cafeteria freshmen year? Some kid said Donghyuck forced him to throw his plate of food.” Mark nods as he watches Jaemin smear the mud mixture on the broken stem of the plant, as if the mud was glue. “And Donghyuck was disconnected for days after that happened, he wouldn’t even come out of his room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark nods. He does remember that, Donghyuck only answering the door when he had a new movie in hand for them to watch. Even when they were watching the movies, Donghyuck was unresponsive and would kick Mark out immediately after the movie ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone at school must have said something to him because it’s exactly that. I tried getting Donghyuck to help me today, but he said he was busy.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“Mark, I got Renjun to use a spell to look into his room. He’s been sitting on his bed, doing nothing since he woke up this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark sighs and he can feel the knife in his chest digging deeper. It almost feels as if he wants to cry. Cry for what he accused Donghyuck of, cry because that’s his best friend and he should’ve owned up to his feelings instead of hiding and blaming Donghyuck for having the emotions he, himself, was having.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, now, I just need you to recite this spell and the plant should be good as new.” Jaemin slides the piece of paper to Mark, still holding the broken stem in place. Mark briefly looks over the words before he nods to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Grow hastily,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grow healthily,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grow heartily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Even as Mark recites the spell, he struggles with focusing his energy on growing the plant, on lacing the stems back together, all he can think about is how much Donghyuck is hurting because of what he said. His heart is heavy, his chest is heavy, and everything suddenly feels blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, instead of the plant becoming one again, the whole plant shrinks and shrivels. Jaemin watches in bewilderment, as the plant that was once green, with one broken stem, now lays on the table in a mess of soggy leaves and mud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mark</em>! I asked you to stitch it together, not <em>kill</em> it.” Jaemin pouts at the plant, and Mark knows being a kitchen witch, Jaemin can feel the plant’s life slip away. “I can see why you flunked.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Mark mumbles before turning around and almost coos at the sight of Jaemin coddling the plant and murmuring small words of encouragement. “Sorry, Jaem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For days, Mark had found himself stopping just short of knocking on Donghyuck’s door to apologize, but what was he to say? <em>Hey, sorry for punching you in the soft spot, can we watch this movie?</em> No. Somehow Mark didn’t see that working out. But now, Mark has a clear conscious, a figurative script he’s come up with to fix what he broke. He knows what he has to say, what he has to do, so why does he hesitate when he stops at Donghyuck’s door. It’s when his fist starts moving to its own accord that he realizes, he’s not the one who knocks on Donghyuck’s door. He looks to his right in time to see Jeno sprinting around the corner. If Mark wasn’t nervous about this, he would most definitely be cursing Jeno out by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jisung, for the last ime, I don’t want to be a part of your voodoo spell – oh.”</p>
<p>Mark is stunned. Despite only seeing glimpses of Donghyuck around the house, it was always enough to settle the loneliness he had of longing for his best friend back, but now it’s full force. He’s greeted with the sight of Donghyuck, face as bright and radiant as ever, aside from his eyes. Mark can tell at least that much.</p>
<p>“Um.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Mark can say another word, or an actual word, Donghyuck slams the door in his face. It isn’t until now that Mark realizes that he can’t talk to Donghyuck when he looks at him with those brown eyes, when he watches his every move like Mark’s the most interesting thing Donghyuck has ever laid eyes on. So, talking to a door it is, Mark decides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Donghyuck… I’m sorry for what I said. I know that was wrong of me to accuse you of doing something like that. Especially since I know what you’ve been through.” Mark receives silence as a response, so he taps on the door gently. “It wasn’t you, I get that, but I do have other things I want to talk about and apologize for, but not when I know these rugrats are probably listening.”</p>
<p>“They’re probably going to use spells to listen anyway!” He hears Donghyuck yell from behind the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s when it hits Mark. Spells. He almost feels stupid for not even thinking of using a spell to get inside. After his conniption, he closes his eyes and breathes deep. <em>In, out</em>. Mark pictures the inside of Donghyuck’s room. He remembers the walls plastered with posters of classic movies, t-shirts lying on the floor <em>everywhere</em>. He remembers Donghyuck’s bed, and how soft and comfortable it was, especially with Donghyuck curled against his side. Mark doesn’t even register that he’s inside Donghyuck’s room until he hears a small gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes, Donghyuck has a book in his hand and he’s facing the door. Without thinking, Mark walks up to Donghyuck and grabs the book, reading the title. “<em>Enchantments</em>. What were you planning to do, lock yourself in?” Mark asks, returning the book.</p>
<p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes, throwing the book on his bed. “Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to be a fucking master in transmutation.” Mark follows Donghyuck where he’s sitting on his bed, keeping a safe distance between them. “I thought you were worried about losing an arm.”</p>
<p>“I was, but I’ve been practicing. I didn’t exactly have it down the first time, I almost severed a foot, if that makes you feel better.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Donghyuck mumbles. “It doesn’t. Is this what you wanted to talk about, if so, can you leave now?”</p>
<p>Mark shakes his head, reaching to grab Donghyuck’s hand and stop him from moving. “No, it isn’t.” He notices Donghyuck’s lingering eyes on their hands and the younger quickly pulls his hand away, “I didn’t compel you to hold my hand, just so you know.” Mark sighs, dropping Donghyuck’s hand. “I know, Hyuck. I’m sorry. I’ll say it as many times as you want me to. I’m sorry I thought you were putting dreams in my head, I was…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, Mark thinks. This is a lot harder than he thought it would be. Suddenly, the script he thought up on the way to Donghyuck’s room is gone, poof, thrown out the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were…” Donghyuck presses, waiting for Mark to continue.</p>
<p>“I was – can we put an enchantment on the door, this room or something. I feel like I’m being listened to right now.”</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> would be Renjun. He’s been practicing using the stars to listen in on people.”</p>
<p>Mark stares at the floor in amazement and bewilderment. “So <em>that’s </em>how he knew I haven’t been sleeping.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck snorts, “Mark, we all know you haven’t been sleeping. The bags under your eyes can attest to that.” Mark does his best to not be offended, hands coming up to his face to cover the skin underneath his eyes. “But yeah, I think I might have to. I… kinda have some things to say as well, but I’d rather not have Renjun holding that above my head for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without even glancing at the spell book, Donghyuck looks around his room for something. Mark watches as the younger grabs his string lights hung around the headboard of his bed and taps them onto the door frame. Donghyuck lifts his hand towards the door and closes his eyes. When nothing happens, Mark looks between the door and Donghyuck, although he’s not sure what he’s looking to find, or see. He’s a witch himself, so he knows the stereotypes of things going <em>poof!</em> doesn’t really apply to the spells they do. (Except some of the rituals Jisung does, that boy is a walking disaster.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck opens his eyes and takes a quick breath before joining Mark on the bed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we’re good. I’m pretty sure Renjun won’t hear, but Chenle might.”</p>
<p>“Curse that boy and his spells,” Mark scowls. “Anyways, um – well. I wanted to talk about us.” Donghyuck cocks his head, mouthing the word <em>us</em>. Mark nods, his hands itching to grab onto Donghyuck’s, so he does. The younger raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t pull away, Mark takes this as a sign to continue. “The reason I freaked out and accused you is because I was scared. I wasn’t ready to admit that there’s a part of me that doesn’t want just platonic cuddles anymore, or friendly hand-holding. I freaked out because I wanted everything that was happening in those dreams and I didn’t want to come to terms with it.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Mark, what are you saying?” Donghyuck asks, low and with a hesitant voice. “What were the dreams about?”</p>
<p>Mark takes a deep breath, intertwining his fingers with Donghyuck’s and – there’s the warmth that he’s missed so dearly. “In the dreams that I’ve been having it always ends with me… kissing you. I never really thought about you in any other way than being my best friend, but since the dreams started, I haven’t been able to stop. I guess that’s why it freaked me out so much.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck stands up and begins to pace in front of Mark, nibbling his fingernails. “But why did you think it was me?”</p>
<p>Mark shrugs. “I went to Doyoung and Yuta – “ “Oh my god, <em>Mark</em>.” “I know, I know, but to be fair, it wasn’t even Yuta who suggested it. Actually… it was, but! Hendery was the one who confirmed it.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck glares at Mark, “what did Hendery say?”</p>
<p>"He said you’re at the top of your class in Concilium.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck groans, sitting down beside Mark and holding his hand once again. “You’re a dumbass, Mark Lee.” This time, Mark lets himself take offense. “I’m nowhere <em>near</em> controlling dreams yet in Concilium. That’s a lesson near the end of the book, I’m only on the second chapter.”</p>
<p>“B-but Jaehyun,” Mark recalls.</p>
<p>“Finished the entire lesson book on Concilium, and he’s been a witch with that speciality for six years, of <em>course</em> he’s planted dreams before.”</p>
<p>Mark opens his mouth to defend himself but falls short when he realizes that Donghyuck is absolutely right. “To be fair, I had no idea how far in your studies you were. I kind of just lead with the fact that you’re at the top of your class. But that’s not even the point, I just told you I have kiss-y feelings for you, and you still haven’t responded.”</p>
<p>“For the sake of arguing, I’m going to ignore the fact that you just said, <em>kissy-y feelings</em>.” Donghyuck turns towards Mark, gently caressing his wrists until they’re intertwined once again. “I would like to kiss you, if that’s okay. Unless, you want me to put a thought inside your head, or something.”</p>
<p>Mark intakes a sharp breath when he takes in Donghyuck’s lazy smile and shining eyes. “I’m never going to live that down, huh?” He whispers.</p>
<p>“Nope,” is the last thing Donghyuck murmurs before he leans in and kisses Mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you asked Mark how his dreams of Donghyuck ended, he couldn’t tell you because he, himself, hadn’t known until now. Before, he would wake up just before Donghyuck’s mouth could even graze his own, but now – now, Mark’s body is set on fire. His lips move smoothly against Donghyuck’s, gentle and slow like they have all the time in the world. And maybe they do. (Although Mark doubts it, Jaemin would probably try barge in to get them to try his latest potion after the rest of them undoubtedly said no.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing Donghyuck, Mark begins to realize, feels a lot like the first time he ever did a spell. His body is tingling, every touch spreads warmth, and most importantly, he feels weightless. When Donghyuck reluctantly pulls away, ever so slowly, Mark has his eyes closed and has yet to open them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Is the first thing that comes out of Donghyuck’s mouth. This time, Mark does open his eyes, but only to glare at Donghyuck. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure. What if my speciality is killing the living.”</p>
<p>“With a kiss?”</p>
<p>“You never know,” Donghyuck shrugs. “I think you need to jump though, I’m not sure how to uncast the spell I put on the door.”</p>
<p>“Just leave it,” Mark shrugs. “Do you want them hearing everything that goes on in this room?” Donghyuck squints his eyes at Mark before he teasingly says, “what kind of things would they hear?” To which Mark had slapped Donghyuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite trying their hardest, the boys do find out about their newest relationship and inevitably suffer the jokes, the teasing and the gagging. The same day Donghyuck gets a visit from the minister of craft, Mark finds out where those dreams really came from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess who just got their speciality?” Donghyuck bursts into the house, throwing his backpack on the floor. Mark tries his hardest not to run into his arms and steal him away to his room. “Me, it was me. I know what my speciality is.”</p>
<p>Jaemin smiles brightly, as does Mark. Donghyuck plops himself down beside Mark on the couch, immediately cuddling into his side. Renjun passes by on his way to the kitchen, gagging. “What is it then, babe?” Donghyuck’s cheeks turn pink, and in the distance Jisung shouts an <em>ew</em> from his room. The younger shoves Mark’s arm, moving away from him. It doesn’t prove to do too much though, as Mark only moves closer and throws his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a hedge witch!”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p>“Like a hedgehog?”</p>
<p>“Does this mean you can locate all of the hedgehogs?”</p>
<p>“Oh! And transform into them?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck turns to Mark and pouts, “make them stop.”</p>
<p>Mark rubs the back on his neck, “I would, but I’m not entirely sure what a hedge witch is either. Mind explaining?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes, muttering an ‘<em>amateurs’ </em>under his breath. “A hedge witch is someone who can speak to spirits, jump through dimensions, you know – that kind of stuff.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so like a fortune teller,” Jeno suggests.</p>
<p>Donghyuck glares at him, “that would be Renjun.” When Donghyuck feels his hand move up to his cheek, pinching himself, he hears Renjun in the kitchen snickering. “Ow! – It just means I can project outside of my body, communicate and connect the living and the spirits. The minister said I have a long way to go until I start doing the bigger things, but until then – “</p>
<p>Donghyuck sits up to retrieve his backpack from the floor and sits back down beside Mark. When Mark settles back against Donghyuck, leaning his head on his shoulder, Donghyuck rummages through his bag until he pulls out a deck. “He gave me these.”</p>
<p>“The minster of craft gave you <em>tarot cards</em>?” Chenle gapes, reaching for the deck only to be slapped away by Donghyuck.</p>
<p>“Yes, and he said not to tell anyone touch them. It could upset my relationship with the cards <em>and</em> the spirits,” Donghyuck says, tucking the cards back into his backpack.</p>
<p>Jaemin snorts, “like Jeno did with yours and Mark’s relationship.” Mark sits upright at the mention of the event. They all stare at Jaemin, including Jeno who’s shooting daggers on the side of his face. “Aha – fuck,” Jaemin murmurs.</p>
<p>“It was <em>you</em> who put those dreams there?” Mark asks, looking at Jeno with furrowed eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Yes, but! I had it under control, I only did a spell that was going to enhance your feelings for Donghyuck, so you could stop being a coward! I wasn’t expecting the dreams to go on until you and Donghyuck got together,” Jeno defends.</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought Jeno’s specialty was levitation?” Renjun points out, hopping onto the kitchen island to sit down.</p>
<p>Jaemin hums, “it is. The minister told Jeno he has a double craft.”</p>
<p>“What the hell is a double craft?” Jisung emerges from his room.</p>
<p>“And why does Jeno get it!” Donghyuck pouts, “that’s not fair. Today was supposed to be my day of good news.”</p>
<p>“Who cares, I’m going to kill you,” Mark says pointing at Jeno and leaping off of the couch.</p>
<p>Jeno lifts himself to his feet and runs, “I helped you! If you think about it, you and Donghyuck wouldn’t even be together if it weren’t for my dream planting!”</p>
<p>“Save it for when I have you locked in a box with a series of tornadoes!” Mark shouts, popping from one end of the kitchen to the side where Jeno is.</p>
<p>Jaemin looks at Donghyuck, “he’s gotten pretty good at transmutation.” Donghyuck nods, a proud smile on his lips, Renjun mutters <em>gross</em>. “Better than Jisung, anyways.”</p>
<p>“Let it <em>go</em>, that was Chenle’s fault!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later when Donghyuck is lying in Mark’s room, he gets a sudden urge to touch his cards. When he leaves to his room and comes back with the deck, Mark is already out of the shower, cleaned and dressed, his hair dripping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’d you go?” Mark asks, ruffling the towel against his hair.</p>
<p>“Grabbed my tarot cards, I think I want to try a reading,” Donghyuck says, sitting down onto Mark’s bed. The older joins him, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Donghyuck’s neck as he watches him set up the cards.</p>
<p>“Can you give me a reading?” Mark asks, hooking his chin over Donghyuck’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Donghyuck shakes his head, “I already know your reading.” Mark cocks his head in amusement, “is that so? What did it say?” Donghyuck grins. “That you’re absolutely, whole-heartedly in love with me.”</p>
<p>Mark grins back, eyes trained on Donghyuck’s lips as he leans in. “Can’t argue that, the cards don’t lie,” Mark whispers against Donghyuck’s mouth and presses forward, relishing in the soft and plush feeling of Donghyuck’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, maybe Mark <em>does</em> feel a little guilty for punishing Jeno. He did bring them together after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>take a shot every time you read "that would be renjun."</p>
<p>thanks youuuu for reading!! feedback, comments and kudos are vvvv much appreciated&lt;3</p>
<p>i grabbed inspiration from <a href="https://aminoapps.com/c/salemrpamino/page/item/the-seven-wonders-of-witchcraft/5pNK_5Yc5ILvk5JbWnvN3nrKPBGXGaWjmD">these</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/haestheticsun/status/1114616853593231360">two</a> and used some of my own . stay safe !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>